


Claimed

by chicago_ruth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Claiming, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Noctis goes into heat and Ardyn is the only one around to "help." Set during chapter 13.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings/tags. Originally for this prompt on the kink meme: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=190793#cmt190793

There's a weird scent in the air.

Not bad weird. Just—off. It tickles Noctis's nose, but no amount of scratching gets the scent out. And then he's fighting MTs all by himself, and there are more important things to concentrate on than a smell.

It's probably just the general smell of daemons and Nifs. 

==

The smell is actually stronger when he's hunkered down in one of the barracks rooms. Noctis tries to nap, but he's only semi-successful. The smell is overwhelming him, making his whole body itch, making him sweat, making him—

And that's when Noctis realizes what the problem is. He does some mental math, and it doesn't work out the way it should, it's _too soon_ for a heat. It hasn't been a year yet since the last one. He shouldn't be feeling like this yet. Or maybe he'd lost some time, somewhere, with the way days flew by on the road.

Doesn't matter though. Even if he's in heat, it doesn't stop Prompto from needing his help.  
Thinking of Prompto makes Noctis remember his sweet alpha scent. If Prompto were here—Prompto or Ignis or Gladio, at this point it really doesn't matter. Noctis would happily take any of them.

He needs to get moving before he loses himself to his hormones.

Noctis starts jogging through the halls now, avoiding the MTs when he can and destroying them with the ring's magic when not. The faster he can get to Prompto, the better. Not just for Prompto's sake either. Noctis's body is making its needs known, and his shirt is starting to get soaked through with his pungent sweat.

==

He collapses almost in tears when Prompto isn't actually Prompto, just an MT behind an illusion. It isn't difficult to put that MT out of commission, but Noctis was so, so sure that his goal was in sight, that he would get the relief his body was demanding.

Even worse, that smell is growing stronger, and with each breath Noctis finds himself trembling with _want_. Pheromones hanging in the air, telling the tale of some alpha that had lingered along these halls.

And, annoyingly, Noctis is starting to get the impression that he knows the scent. It isn't Gladio or Ignis or Prompto: he would recognize them immediately. But there is a tinge of familiarity that nags at him. Maybe one of the Nifs they've fought at the bases.

He ignores Ardyn's taunting over the PA system and gets up. Nothing to do but to keep moving and find Prompto. It becomes a kind of mantra. Find Prompto. Once he finds Prompto, he'll get release.

==

His body feels sluggish. Too sluggish to move. He finds another one of the barracks and lies back on the closest bed. His legs want to splay open, and his hole is already clenching, ready for a knot. Maybe if he jerks off he'll cool off enough to proceed.

It's less of a conscious thought, more instinct, that has him pulling his pants and underwear off. The moment he's got a finger at his hole his body heats up further, and the first traces of slick dribble down. Noctis trembles and penetrates himself, already knowing that it isn't going to be enough, that his body isn't going to be satisfied with just fingers. But he keeps thrusting his fingers in, and he wraps his other hand around his cock to distract himself from the fact that everything about the situation is so, so wrong.

"Is that going to work?" Ardyn asks, only it isn't over the PA system, it's far too close and immediate. Noctis startles upright, smearing his fluids across his thighs and belly as he scrambles away.

Ardyn is standing in the doorway, smirking at him.

Noctis opens his mouth to yell or curse, to demand answers. But with that first breath, he is overwhelmed by the strong, spicy smell that has been haunting the halls. His eyes widen with horror as he realizes that it's _Ardyn_ , he's been scenting Ardyn the entire time. That's why it was familiar. For some reason he'd thought that Ardyn was beta. 

Part of Noctis is ready to roll over and present himself to Ardyn. But Noctis is more than just his biology, and he forces himself to remain steady. He starts breathing through his mouth to mitigate the effect of the alpha pheromones just dripping off of Ardyn, and he somehow manages to get upright. The ring on his finger warms up, ready to be used.

"Where's Prompto, you bastard?" Noctis growls. He wishes he'd thought to take off his shirt and coat too, because standing with only his legs and crotch exposed makes him feel like a little kid. 

Ardyn makes a show of taking a deep breath. "Mmm. It seems you have more pressing concerns." His gaze slides down to Noctis's erection and slick thighs. "How long can you hold out, little prince? How long before your biology turns you into a quivering mess, useless without one of the big, strong alphas in your entourage to stuff you full?"

Even the thought of it – of Gladio throwing Noctis down, pounding his thick cock into Noctis – makes Noct grow harder still, and his insides pulse with want. No. No, he isn't just an omega. He's the prince, and he won't succumb to this.

He flinches when Ardyn closes in on him. Noctis stumbles backwards onto the mattress, and Ardyn looms over him so aggressively that Noctis automatically tilts his neck up, exposing his throat.

Two seconds later, Noctis realizes what he's doing and he twists away before Ardyn can get any more ideas. Ardyn laughs cruelly.

"I did wonder why the King of Kings would be an omega. A cosmic joke, perhaps? Is it not enough that the universe is fucking you already, that the gods decided you would be fucked by everybody else as well?"

It hurts, but Noctis raises his hand to send out a blast of magic. He can feel the life draining from Ardyn straight into Noctis. For a brief moment, Ardyn resembles nothing more than a corpse, and then he crumples forward. Dead.

Dead, but still smelling fresh enough that Noctis considers taking relief from the body.

Fuck. Noctis breathes heavily and moves to get his pants and boots on. It'll be disgusting, marinating in his own fluids, but he needs to get out of here. Find Prompto. Or Ignis, or Gladio, or—he'll take just about anybody at this point.

Hands clamp around Noctis's wrists. "That wasn't very nice," Ardyn whispers directly into Noctis's ear.

No. No. Noctis curses and kicks, but he can feel his mind drowning in that sweet alpha scent. 

The last heat had been pleasant. Ignis had fucked him in the morning and fed him sweets; Gladio had pounded into him brutally; Prompto had gently bathed him and cuddled him sweetly from behind, fucking him through the last of it. Even the ones before that, Noctis always had an alpha on hand that he trusted. He kind of liked his heats. A few days of mindless sex distracted him neatly of all his worries.

"Give over to me, prince." Ardyn licks the shell of Noctis's ear. Noctis's entire body shudders so hard that he ends up pressing his ass against Ardyn's very, very hard cock.

Oh, it feels so big. Bigger than Gladio even, Noctis thinks, and his body lights up in anticipation at what kind of thick knot that would produce. 

"Don't," Noctis begs in a hoarse voice. His eyes are blurring with tears even as he relaxes further into Ardyn's loathsome embrace.

"I'm here to help you," Ardyn responds. He grinds his clothed erection forward a bit, and Noctis moans. "Poor little omega. It's not your fault. All you need is a good, hard fuck, isn't it?" He winds one arm around Noctis's waist and strokes his belly.

"Yes," Noctis sobs. His head falls forward, exposing his neck to Ardyn.

And Ardyn takes that invitation. He nuzzles Noct's neck, gentle at first, and then licks it, covering Noctis in that amazing scent of his. The licks turn into nips, into bites, and after that Noctis is gone.

He helps Ardyn remove the rest of his clothes, and his body is oh so eager to display itself for him. He spreads his legs as wide as he can, his ass tilted upwards, and he trembles when Ardyn pets his rump gently. Yes. This is exactly what he needs. Somebody to take care of everything so that Noctis can simply float along in ecstasy, giving in to his primal nature.

Noctis cries out in protest when Ardyn's fingers breach him first, but Ardyn makes soft shushing noises. "Patience, my prince. The best things in life come to those who wait." Ardyn follows that statement up with laughter, but Noctis is too far gone to figure out what was so funny.

Ardyn spends a few minutes teasing Noctis, until Noctis is begging. "Need it. Please. More. More." The words simply spill out unbidden, often eliciting chuckles from Ardyn. 

The others would have given him what he needed already.

The others aren't here though.

Ardyn leans forward so that he has Noctis entirely enclosed, and that feels so wonderful, so safe and protected, even though some part of his brain is yelling that it's all an illusion. It doesn't stop him from canting his hips up further to make it easier for Ardyn to plunge his cock in.

That first thrust is absolute heaven. Surely it's always been like this during his heats, but Noctis isn't in the right state of mind to compare. He just knows that this is exactly what he wants right now, and he's moving his hips in time to meet Ardyn's thrusts. Ardyn's coat brushes against Noctis's legs, another sensation layered on top of everything. Has he done this before? At most he remembers Gladio being desperate once and sucking him off while they were both half dressed, but no, it's usually everybody naked, everybody on an even level.

For some reason this is even hotter though, knowing that Ardyn is just _taking_ him, breeding him the way he's meant to be bred.

He can feel it when Ardyn's come splashes inside him, and then, yes, that wonderful, amazing stretching sensation of a knot being lodged in him. Ardyn accentuates this by leaning forward and biting down hard on Noctis's neck.

That's not right. He shouldn't. Noctis is pretty sure there's a rule about no biting necks, especially not during a knotting. He remembers sometimes begging the others to just do it already, but they always held back.

He doesn't know why it's wrong though, because it feels so, so good, pleasure dancing along his brain, so hot that he barely notices his own orgasm. It _feels_ right. This is what he's been wanting all of his life, he's sure of it.

Ardyn rolls them over so they're spooning against each other, his knot lodged in deeply. He keeps worrying the bite on Noctis's neck, and each pass makes Noctis shiver in lazy pleasure. Occasionally Noctis clenches tight so that he can revel in the sensation of the knot inside him.

"You held out very long," Ardyn murmurs. "I thought maybe you weren't an omega at all."

"Huh?" Something breaks through the haze in Noctis's brain. He tenses, and then groans when another wave of pleasure washes over him, the knot rubbing against his prostate.

"The heat induction. It worked on Ravus, but he was an idiot anyway. Two whiffs and he was already throwing himself at me. But you... what a strong little omega you are, Prince Noctis." Ardyn tilts Noctis's head and kisses his slack lips. "And now you're mine."

That, finally, clicks. The biting – that wasn't just Ardyn being rough. That was Ardyn _claiming_ Noctis. That was Ardyn ruining Noctis for any other alpha. Noctis tries to struggle, but he's still high on his own hormones and Ardyn smells so, so amazing that his body decides to relax instead. He starts crying, and Ardyn licks away his tears.

"Don't worry. The world will end soon anyway," Ardyn says.

==

Noctis wakes alone, and he hates that he's upset about it. His body isn't half satisfied. It wants more. It wants its alpha.

But Noctis is still the Prince of Lucis. So he wipes himself off with one of the bed sheets and gets dressed.

He continues onward. He finds Ravus's corpse, and he can smell Ardyn on him, enough that his baser instincts are ready to tear Ravus apart. He holds back. Sends him a silent _thank you_ for his father's sword.

And then finds Ignis and Gladio and Prompto.

His first instinct is to hug them, but he – no, all of them – recoil.

"What the hell?" Gladio asks. "Why do you smell like... like _that_?"

They don't know. They don't know who claimed him, only that he has been claimed. Noctis shakes his head. "Forget about it. We have to—we have to keep going. We need to find that crystal."

It hurts that he can't touch them the way he used to. He should have let any one of them claim him first.

It's too late now. Noctis is going to be tied to Ardyn for the rest of his life.


End file.
